


War Tactics

by Designation01



Series: The Firefight Series [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Body Horror, Body Image, Comfort, Complete, Control Issues, Emotional Discomfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Designation01/pseuds/Designation01
Summary: Heero's perception leads to an interesting discovery: Duo Maxwell avoids mirrors. An introspective ficlet that aims to explore using BDSM and possible lack of body autocracy to overcome self-image issues.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Now completed! This was aimed at being another PWP. What the hell, Duo? Why are you being stubborn? My original idea was for this to be Heero makes an innocent observation, uses sex to overcome Duo's issues, and all is well. If done right there was meant to be sex against a mirror (there might still be in later chapters), bondage, and some eroticism of the human body in shibari (because I do so love shibari).
> 
> Warnings: right now, none. Guys, I apologize for any phantom pains you have as a result of reading about a guy getting nutted.

Inspired by What You've Done by Nickelback

********************************************

Chapter 1: Discovery

One of the traits which decided his prospective Gundam pilot status was his perception. Heero prided himself on that perception. Sometime it was stupid little shit that he noticed, like a small spot of toothpaste left in the sink. Other times, just as now, it was larger things.

He'd just noticed another oddity about his best friend and roommate, Duo Maxwell. It was one thing to notice that he'd never seen Duo's hair down. Not even after seven years of living together. It was another thing to notice that Duo avoided mirrors. It wasn't anything obvious, but for the first time Heero actually saw Duo deliberately glance away from his reflection with a scowl.

What made it more confusing was how Duo perceived himself. The long-haired man wasn't ignorant of how attractive he was. Sometimes he even preened under another person's praise of his looks.

Which only made Heero wonder if that was part of his act as well. How much more different was his mask that the man who was so vain as to keep a yard-long braid also shied from reflections of himself?

So Heero started paying closer attention. Duo's avoidance of mirrors wasn't overt, but more a subconscious reaction. He always dried his hair in the bathroom, or braided it wet and left it. Heero was quickly beginning to realize he'd never even seen him without a shirt, except for the few times in the locker room at a boarding school. All of the clothes he wore were loose-fitting enough so as to hide his physical assets.

Most telling of all was how easily he deflected compliments of how attractive he was. When someone tried to ask him on a date and they mentioned anything about his physical appearance Duo would easily shoot them down. No thought about it, and so skillfully that the person asking didn't feel even minutely bad. It was...vexing.

He didn't know what to make of it. Duo was more than just beautiful, to him. Heero blamed it on his continued infatuation.

And after six months of celibacy, just the right amount of stupid was added into Heero's decision-making to decide his next course of action.

********************************************

He'd flipped the switches in the circuit-breaker to shut off the lights, then gotten everything ready in Duo's bedroom. Some candles and lamps were scattered around a large wardrobe mirror and a leather bench, all of which Heero purchased earlier that day. It was times like these he loved working from home. The soft light reflected well off the shiny surface, and Heero was even more pleased with the setup than he thought he'd be.

At the sound of the door shutting his heart rate picked up. One last look at the tight blue jeans he wore, the only thing he was wearing, and Heero called out for Duo to come to his room.

There was a quiet squeak as the door was opened and Duo entered, a confused look on his face. "How come the lights are all out? We lose power or something?" At seeing Heero's setup that confusion deepened. "The hell's going on?"

He fortified himself, pulling on the persona he wanted to adopt for this mission. It was the only persona which actually came easily to him, which was why he never went undercover during the wars. This persona had only one use, and as he stalked up to Duo it was clear what that use was.

Danger and sex wrapped around him like a cloak and he grabbed Duo's jaw with one hand, his other arm sliding around Duo's back. The other man tried to jerk out of his grasp, reflex telling him this much personal contact with such a deadly assassin was hazardous to his health. Heero's mouth covered Duo's protests.

Those protests didn't last long under his assault. Before long a knee was insinuated between his own legs and Duo was wrapped around him. Hot breath and drool mingled, tongues sliding against heat and wetness, and for a moment Heero lost himself to the sensations.

Then Duo pulled back to catch his breath and that knee was slamming upward.

A manly wheeze (he keened like a wounded animal) and Heero went down like a sack of bricks. Duo danced out of the way, the light of Shinigami in his eyes, and taunted him. "First one's free, gotta work for any more'n that." A scoff and Duo actually _spit_ on him. "Cocky bastard. 'N get this fuckin' mirror outta my room."

The door slammed behind his whipping braid, even as Heero tried to muster enough breath to call out.

********************************************


	2. Scouting the Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero may be perceptive, but he's still an idiot when it comes to social norms. This realization can only help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, never mind. Turns out I had a little more left in me. Damn it Duo, you're still not really cooperating. And Heero, why you always gotta be a fuckin' sub, huh? One of the few times I try to make you more dominant and Duo still has you by the balls.

Chapter 2: Scouting the Territory

 

Even with a high pain threshold, it still took Heero a good minute or two to pick himself up off the floor. He cradled his genitals carefully, wincing as he straightened up. The bruising was more than enough to quell any thoughts about continuing on with his plans right away.

The lights coming on alerted him to the fact Duo was still in the house. A hollered, "You get that fuckin' mirror out yet?" only confirmed it.

Gingerly, he moved to the candles and snuffed each one out. Next the mirror was picked up and moved, and Heero winced with each step he took. Duo was in the living room, setting up a movie and sitting down on the couch as he maneuvered the large mirror into his own room. The other man hadn't even looked up, except to see that Heero was moving the reflective surface.

When he came back out after depositing the mirror in the back of his closet, Duo was still sitting on the couch, beer in hand, but the movie hadn't started playing yet. He stared at the screen, expecting the previews to start playing. Instead, it was stuck on the main menu. Heero cocked an eyebrow at his roommate, but Duo still wasn't looking his way.

With a sigh, he moved off to Duo's room to pull apart all his careful preparations.

Once Heero was finished, he settled himself into the couch a safe distance away from the more slender man. After his earlier mistake, he didn't want Duo getting any false impressions. The message had been received, and Heero was hesitant to make any further overtures.

The clicker was raised and a button pressed. The movie started playing, some action flick Heero was unfamiliar with. Heero spread his legs a little, giving his boys the room they so desperately needed. The looser sweatpants he now wore were much more comfortable.

A snap and hiss of a can being opened jolted him. Blue eyes turned to Duo, who held out a can of beer without looking at him. Heero said a quiet thanks and took the can, but didn't sip yet.

Duo sighed and turned to him with an irritated look. "Look," he started, the words grit out through his clenched teeth, "I don't fuck friends." His expression remained in an angry scowl, but it seemed to soften a bit. "You want a cheap fuck you can find someone else."

And suddenly it was clear. Yes, he'd been aiming for sex. Of course he had been, all the stories said that sex was what clinched a relationship such as theirs. Heero was already doing all the other things with Duo that couples did together, as far as he knew. They hung out together just the two of them more often than not, they had dinner together, they went to the movies together, neither of them was big on dancing or fancy balls... Duo also wasn't a woman, so he couldn't woo him with roses and chocolates (actually, Duo preferred fruit with his chocolate), and Heero wasn't comfortable with hand-holding or cuddling, so...

Duo had no idea that to Heero they'd essentially been dating for years. This was one of those things where Heero had once again fucked up understanding social norms and made an ass of himself.

"I don't want a cheap fuck." God, he sounded so hollow. Even now his training overrode his desire to be normal, to communicate his desires to the only man who'd ever understood him. Heero's eyes begged Duo to understand him the way he should, the way he usually did. "I thought..." He ran a hand raggedly through his hair, then bent his head to look down at his lap. Jesus his hands seemed huge, rough, Duo didn't deserve a fucked up soldier like him. "I'm sorry. I made a mistake." Even now he wasn't sure what exactly his mistake was.

"Watch the damn movie." His head snapped up to look at Duo. The other man leaned back and threw an arm up along the back, his fingers so close to where Heero's head was that it had him on edge. The other hand clutched the beer can and raised it to his lips. 

Heero watched transfixed as he took several large gulps, the swell of his throat bobbing with each swallow. If his dick weren't still throbbing from the earlier assault, he'd be painfully hard.

Duo finished the can, wiped his mouth with his arm, then set the can down on the coffee table. Blue eyes turned to him once more, ignoring the movie for a moment. "You're still lookin' at me. Cut it out and watch the movie. You say ya don't want a cheap fuck, but you're about fifty miles away right now, ain'tcha?" Both eyebrows were raised in a silent dare.

He looked over the space between them for a moment, and trepidation left him momentarily breathless.

Another look aimed at Duo, and Heero took in that lean form so lazily sprawled out before him. Duo's legs were crossed at the ankle and resting on the table. The hand which had held his beer can was innocently rested against his thigh while the other arm stretched across the back of the couch in what he now realized had been invitation.

Was cuddling a requisite for a relationship? It hadn't seemed like it in some of the gay novels he'd read. The ones he'd read where it was, it had seemed more like one of the men was just a woman in a man's body and that wasn't like either of them at all.

Regardless, Duo wanted to cuddle.

Those blue eyes were turned back to the television, and Heero cursed himself for taking so long to decide.

With a firm resolve Heero shifted over and settled himself in next to his best friend.

When a strong, wiry-muscled arm curled around him but didn't pull him in tight as he'd feared, he let his own muscles relax. "Good," was purred in his ear and Heero reflexively punched Duo in the side. There was no power to it, but Duo made a little "oof" anyway. "Jesus, guess I deserve that for bruisin' the jewels."

He let out a strangled sound when Duo's free hand stroked over said "jewels" apologetically.

"Play your cards right," Duo murmured, his lips now pressing against Heero's neck, "and maybe later I'll kiss 'em better."

Heero most certainly did not whimper, though he certainly wanted to. The idea of Duo "kissing them better" mixed with the bruising they still suffered made for a lot of pain. Thankfully, Duo pulled his hand away and concentrated on the movie.

Fuck but dating Duo Maxwell was going to be a rollercoaster ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so gimme about a week before you bust down the doors (haha, all of my one or two readers for this dead fandom) demanding more. No smut yet, but I'm giving myself a chance to actually build a realistic relationship (not just my lovely fantasies where they're totally hot for each other and eager to bang first chance they get). So, with that, I bid you adieu.
> 
> This...might be slower to build than expected. Guys, what are you doing to me? Why are you not cooperating? I wanted SMUT damn it.


	3. Crossed Signals

Chapter 3: Crossed Signals

His beer sat untouched on the coffee table. He'd tried to focus on the movie, but action flicks bored him. After enough time, Duo's arm around him stopped being distracting and faded into the background. Heero's eyelids slowly drooped as he was lulled into sleep. The world around him blurred, the sounds of gunfire and speeding cars turning to white noise and reminding his tired mind of times long past.

********************************************

With a gasp Heero jolted awake. Tears wet his cheeks, the feeling of frustrated impotency still fresh in his mind. His heart rate slowed and finally calmed, and Heero wiped the evidence from his face. The sound of a quiet snore caught his attention.

Duo was slumped against the back of the couch, his head lolling away from Heero and his braid trailing over one shoulder. His expression was the slack expression of someone caught deep in Morpheus' realm, and not a trace of the same horror Heero had woken up with.

The heel of a hand was rubbed against Heero's eyes, then that hand dragged up through his hair raggedly. Already wild locks were mussed further as he turned his attention to the television. The movie was stuck on the menu screen, and kept playing through a highlight reel.

No wonder he'd been trapped in an infinite loop dream.

A quick look at the wall clock told Heero that it wasn't that late, but if they didn't get to a real bed soon they were both going to be very sore the next day.

Years of living together taught Heero that the best way to keep from being attacked as he woke Duo was to announce his attentions clearly. So Heero shifted a little further away and found himself tugged back in.

For a moment confusion colored his thoughts, but then Heero looked to the arm wrapped securely around his shoulders and remembered. He sighed. "You need to get to bed," he finally decided on.

Duo stretched and pulled him in even closer, looking over him sleepily. "Think I fell asleep just after you did. Time's it?"

"Just after 10."

He was suddenly falling, and Heero's body automatically resisted. He shoved against Duo's chest, but the other man was grinning that joker's grin and kept his arms tight around Heero's back. He relaxed slowly, the danger fading from his perception.

Laughing blue eyes told him exactly what Duo thought about his reaction and he snorted. After a moment full blown laughter bubbled up out of him and the both of them were chuckling and clutching tightly to each other. Even looking back on the scene, neither could be sure what set them off.

Heero looked up into those too-blue eyes and his breath caught. He'd never consciously noticed this look on Duo's face before, a sort of mixture of affection and amusement, softened by something he couldn't place. It stole his breath away and suddenly, it didn't matter that the last kiss ended with him curled up on the floor.

His lips found Duo's and this time there was no resistance. His heart pounded, his pulse in his ears. This was different. This wasn't the dominant, passionate kiss from before. He was being so much more gentle than he was used to with Duo. With his best friend he was used to roughhousing, sparring, tugging on his braid like a leash when the other man was too stupid.

This was something else entirely though, and he found as his mouth opened to match Duo's that the feelings were entirely welcome.

Rough hands sliding up under his shirt to stroke Heero's back distracted him, and Duo nipped his bottom lip in reproach. Before long he lost himself in kissing the beautiful man under him once more.

If his hands hadn't been trapped beneath Duo he would have been able to drag Duo's shirt up and touch him more, so he tugged until his hands were free. For a moment, Duo's grinning eyes were sparkling up at him in mischief and Duo fought to keep his hands where they were. A small battle of wills, a silly little battle that didn't mean anything, took place between them.

Heero kissed him again to take the upper hand, and had to chuckle when Duo was sufficiently distracted.

His hands tugged at the fabric, pushed it up enough to feel the smooth, scarred skin beneath. He was distracted enough himself by this new sensation that the next kiss landed more on the side of Duo's mouth, and Heero decided that was fine. He moved his kisses to Duo's jaw, his ear, into his hair even, then down his neck.

And in the meanwhile Duo's hands and mouth roamed as well. Duo's mouth found his ear, and it put his neck in a perfect arch for Heero to suck over his pulse-point. Fingers pressed roughly over a more sensitive part of his shoulders, then down over his spine, and Heero actually whimpered.

His dick was hard, but the bruising from earlier had it and its luggage feeling more painful than pleasant.

With reluctance he dragged Duo's hands to a safer spot, and the other man pulled him back to look at him in confusion. A muttered, "You kneed me earlier, still hurts," had Duo looking abashed.

The mood was broken then, and Duo pressed one last kiss to his lips in apology. "Next time," he murmured back, "don't set up a sex dungeon in my room and ambush me. _Ask_ me if I wanna go out with you and the sex'll come eventually."

Ah. Put like that, it suddenly made sense. How stupid of him. Duo _did_ want touchy-feely shit. Fuck. "I'll remember that," Heero replied, his voice husky with embarrassment and desire.

That was the end of it and they extricated themselves from each other. Duo tugged him in for one last kiss, this one more chaste than anything, and Heero found that he was smiling as he made his way to his own room.

A note was made in his mental landscape to look up gay courting rituals. It was obvious he still didn't have a clue what the fuck he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, this is surprisingly easy to keep writing. Helps that I'm keeping it light and fun. Still no sex yet, sorry. Proper relationships and all that (and for once I don't think I'll gloss over it.)
> 
> As always, thank you duointherain for inspiring me and keeping me interested. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have ever gotten back into writing. Love you, baby.


	4. Gathering Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero attempts to learn basic courting rituals. It...doesn't go well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Heero's going to try and date. Only Duo's once again not cooperating.
> 
> Also, while my Heero is fairly similar to myself he is not a mirror reflection of me. So I do not share all of his views and vice versa. Same with my Duo.

War Tactics

Chapter 4: Gathering Intel

 

***********************************

 

It was a concerted effort to maintain a calm exterior. He'd gone through book after book, looked up forums online, tried asking coworkers, nothing!

Oh he'd gotten results. All of which told him to just bang Duo. Or woo him like some harlequin romance novel's damsel in distress. Or both.

Heero glared at the latest book at the local library, its baby blue cover mocking him. The Joys of Being Gay: Volume 1 it read, and it was all about some limp-wristed bastard who wrote like he had a lisp. There was even mention of using WOMEN'S LINGERIE to seduce his lover into bed.

And that's all there was to it. Nothing about actual dating. Just a self-help manual on how to screw your latest conquest.

He was fed up. The online forums had said the same thing (when trollers weren't bashing him for being a fairy). Take him out to a fancy restaurant (Duo hated dressing up and eating at those "frou-frou joints" as he called them), ply him with expensive wine, show off how cultured you are (Heero was far from cultured as far as the book was concerned), then bring him back to your place with thinly-veiled euphemisms and suggestive looks.

That book, and the forty-three others just like it, were all carefully returned to their shelves. Even if he DID want to just throw them across the room.

Now was the time for his final plan. Internally he was shuddering in terror at it. It was time to call Relena. That was his last ditch effort. Duo wanted romance and dating (and once Heero understood what the differences were he would be perfectly fine with providing that), so he would have to ask the expert.

He just hoped he wouldn't have to deal with Dorothy as an extension. The two were nearly inseparable these days, and Heero still remembered how fucked that girl's head was. Time wouldn't have made much difference. Crazy would always be crazy.

Once all the books were back Heero practically fled the library, pulling his phone out on the way. A couple quick buttons pressed and then he was waiting impatiently for Relena to answer.

After a few rings she picked up with a pleasant, "Heero! Hello!"

Never one to beat around the bush, Heero replied with a blunt, "I need advice."

***********************************

 _"What does he like to do?"_ Duo liked to fix cars, watch sports, drink beer, and occasionally help out around the neighborhood.

 _"He's a very touchy person, have you tried being more hands-on with him?"_ That was a more reasonable suggestion, and Heero fully intended to take that to heart.

 _"You both go to the shooting range. Why not make a competition out of it? The winner gets to choose one thing the loser has to do for him."_ Also good advice, though he had a hard time keeping his mind out of the gutter with that one.

 _"Is there anything you can do to earn his attention? Something you can help him out with, or something you can buy which he won't buy for himself?"_ Duo didn't care about material possessions, but he'd always commented that he'd like a better quality stereo for the living room. Maybe that?

 _"No, I can't see him wanting flowers or anything, you're right. He likes children though, doesn't he? And he always likes working with them, right? Perhaps you could make a date out of helping the local orphanage?"_

That one was actually the most promising, and exactly what he was setting up today. It wasn't exactly an orphanage (there weren't many around now), but it was a local group home for foster children. They'd been short-staffed recently, and the building could use a bit of maintenance work done. Both of them were good with fixing things, so Heero could see them taking the opportunity to teach the older children some necessary life skills.

He knew Duo would enjoy it mostly, which is why he'd jumped on it. Heero was personally fine with children, but the idea of having one of his own was simultaneously terrifying and inviting. If he weren't so messed up from the wars, he most likely would adopt an older war orphan. With his OCD and Borderline Personality Disorder, plus his Asocial behavior, he was a textbook definition of a headcase.

Not conducive to raising children.

"So we're all set to have the two of you by on Saturday." Heero snapped out of his musings. "Thank you so much for this, Mr. Yuy. I'm sure you'll have plenty of children who would rather be anywhere else, so I'll warn you that it won't be well-received. It's necessary though. These kids aren't likely to be able to go to college, so if they can learn even enough to feel confident in a trade area it's best."

He nodded, shook the matron's hand, then said his goodbyes. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

***********************************

Duo had noticed how different he was trying to act, and kept looking at him strangely. Why wasn't he reacting positively, the way he should be? Heero had held open the door for him the other day and Duo just stared at him like he had two heads. He'd tried holding Duo's hand, and the other man jerked his hand away so fast Heero's own hand felt raw. When he went to kiss the back of Duo's neck while he was at the coffee pot yesterday, Duo had actually flinched and asked him what the hell was up.

What the fuck was he doing wrong _now?_ For every step forward Duo took two steps back! It was maddening!

Worse yet was when he mentioned that he wanted to go somewhere with Duo Saturday morning, and that they'd be gone all day, Duo acted suspicious and irritable. Was there nothing he could do right?

The drive out in their jeep to the group home was a nice one. It was getting to be the end of summer, so the air was cooling down and the leaves were just barely starting to turn colors. Today was especially beautiful as the sun was still bright in the sky, and very few clouds could be seen. Duo was stretched out in the passenger seat, wearing a t-shirt with a band logo on it and some loose-fitting jeans with holes in each of the knees. Even wearing clothes that weren't flattering, Heero still admired how tempting he was and how at-ease he seemed. With the sunlight shining off his long hair, and the contours of his face put on devastating profile the way they were, he had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road.

When they reached the group home, a large older house set between two neater looking houses in the suburbs, he pulled up into the driveway and cut the engine.

Duo's flat, "The fuck," had his blood running cold.

 _What did I fuck up this time?_ Heero wondered, bewildered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for leaving you at a cliffhanger, but it's two in the morning here in Tianjin. I have work tomorrow. Sorry. There's more likely to be more chapters if I leave it where it is as well.


	5. Confusing the Enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children are hard work. Heero wonders if he made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happening in this chapter either. Gotta write in spurts otherwise the muse will die.
> 
> Hoping to get to some more juicy stuff soon, but who knows?

War Tactics

Chapter 5: Confusing the Enemy?

 

************************************************

 

The look on Duo's face said he was far from amused. As Heero wracked his brain trying to figure out what was wrong, the other man was already unbuckling his seat belt and slamming the car door shut.

A few kids were playing in the yard, one of the older ones was actually painting the fence while another weeded a nice little vegetable garden. Heero rushed after his friend to hold the gate open for him.

Another withering look was sent his way and he was quickly moving from confused to pissed. There were only so many mistakes a man could make before the other party was duty-bound to point them out. He felt they'd passed that point a while back.

One of the children bounded up to him, grinning from ear to ear. "I seen you 'afore!" He was a skinny little thing, with clothes that weren't in the best condition and mud brown eyes. There was a sweet earnestness to his face that was undeniably adorable. "Yer the guy what's gonna be our teacher, yeah?"

Heero pretended to ignore Duo's sudden interest. He bent down to pick the child up, ignoring the way the little boy tensed a bit, and settled him on his hip. "Yes. We'll be teaching you different ways to do chores around the house so it's easier to maintain."

At the child's befuddled expression Duo laughed and translated, "Yeah. We're gonna teach you how to fix things."

The boy squirmed until Heero let him go, then chucked a quick thanks over his shoulder as he ran off. Presumably to tell the others.

"So. Teachin'?" Duo pried.

Heero turned a stony glare onto the other man. Irritation still suffused him, made him want to lash out for all the pain Duo had been putting him through for the last week. "I thought it would be a nice first date, since you said you wanted to be courted further. As with all my other attempts, it seems to have fallen short of what you wanted. If you want to leave here are the keys." He held out the keys to the jeep, staring into Duo's bemused gaze.

"I didn't think..." he trailed off and looked away, his bangs covering those blue eyes. Heero wanted to shake him, to get the normally chatty man to finally open his mouth. Finally, Duo turned almost shyly back to him. "I thought you were still just tryin' to get in my pants. I don't... I don't like fuckin' friends," he admit quietly enough that the other children wouldn't hear.

Heero's sight turned back to the house, the gesture dismissive. "If that was all I cared about I wouldn't have pursued you at all."

With that he tramped up to the house and knocked on the door. Duo thankfully didn't try to pry further, just stood loosely at his side.

The matron let them in, all smiles and tired lines. Heero was eternally grateful that she didn't seem to notice or mention the tension between the two of them. "I almost wish you boys had been able to come sooner. One of the toilets is acting up, and there's a leak from the upstairs bathroom down the hall. I only just noticed the stain started leaking, and we just don't get enough funding to get something like that done unless it's an emergency."

Over the course of the day they were led from room to room, fixing various things and showing the children how to do some of the smaller maintenance work. The older children and young teens were shown the proper way to do larger repairs and they even managed to get some stretch out of the cooking.

The foster kids all had a wide variety between them, some quiet and scholarly, some clearly from abusive homes, and some who'd been spoiled rotten. There were quite a few outspoken ones as well, who seemed more well-adjusted out of the lot, but both knew that looks could be deceiving.

By the end of the day they were both exhausted mentally and physically. Heero and Duo said their respective goodbyes amidst calls for them to stay and cheerful chatter.

As they got into the Jeep Duo's eyes caught his. "You were awesome back there. I'm sorry I was such a jerk the last week."

He seemed nervous, and Heero was too tired to make much more of it. So Heero just sighed, wiped his forehead and started up the vehicle. "It's fine. I still need to do more research. Maybe one day I'll figure out how to date you properly."

Soft lips landed on his jaw, stunning him silent. The Jeep was still in "park" or else he would have swerved dangerously. As it was, his hands tightened on the gear shaft and the steering wheel. Wide blue eyes turned to Duo and were met with the most sincere expression he'd ever seen on Duo's face. "You're fine. I'm the messed up one here. All you suffer from is self-esteem issues and some awkwardness. Me? I'm a fuckin' Wreck with a capital W."

For a moment Heero cradled his jaw where Duo kissed him. Then before he could change his mind he swooped in and stole a proper kiss from Duo's lips.

His mind blanked for just a moment as he lost himself in the heat and softness of Duo's lips. Only a moment though, before he was pulling back and putting the car into "drive". This time the drive was comfortably quiet, Duo humming to himself and kicking his feet up on the dashboard.

Maybe he _would_ get the hang of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. If I don't update within a week or so, knock down my door. Thanks to Rosxdafemme for knocking this time. Otherwise I'll forget and never post again. Which, you know, isn't terrible. This story isn't too compelling yet, but I hope it'll kick up soon.


	6. Inside Enemy Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo and Heero continue to not talk about their relationship. May contain content inappropriate for children (hint: there's DEFINITELY content inappropriate for children).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, and we've circled back around. You'll see what I mean. For Rosxdafemme, a little insight into the children's reactions.
> 
> Also, a quick thanks to LunarG, Rosxdafemme, GoodIdeaAtTheTime, and of course my lovely duointherain for inspiration and feedback.

War Tactics

Chapter 6: Inside Enemy Territory

 

*************************************

 

"Did you see that one kid's face when you were tryin' to explain physics an' how it applies to plumbing?"

Heero startled badly enough that the jeep swerved a bit. The silence between them had been more comfortable, and to have it broken suddenly jarred. He shot Duo a sidelong glance to find an unrepentant smirk and amused eyes. "I thought I'd been keeping it simple enough."

Duo leaned in close, pulling his feet up off the dashboard and grinning. "Dude! He looked like he was about to cry from thinkin' too hard," he exclaimed. Duo crowed next to him, then went on about how kids weren't going to understand about how air pressure affects water pressure, nor about how temperature affects water and metal.

He well remembered how some of the kids had seemed attentive at first, only to sigh and shuffle around or leave entirely after he started talking. Only one or two kids actively seemed interested in the long-winded explanation, and they looked even more relieved when Duo dumbed it down more for them. Heero sighed fondly and gave Duo a quick affectionate glance. Watching how animated the other got was far more entertaining than the actual date. "You're good with kids," he tossed out.

It was true, too. Watching Duo patiently explain everything, sometimes tickling the younger ones, sometimes making funny faces, it had appealed in a way Heero hadn't been aware of desiring. He'd had a brief dream of Duo doing things like this at their kitchen table over breakfast, a young girl sitting across from him eating her cereal. The whole thing had been so surreal.

If that little girl had looked an awful lot like the one girl who seemed most attentive to him, the one who'd actually smiled at him and worked hard at learning how to adjust the pressure so that the pipe wouldn't burst again...? Well, it was only a fantasy. He would deal with the emotional side in the privacy of his own room. The sexual side however...

One hand slid from the wheel to squeeze Duo's thigh. The motion cut the other man off mid-sentence, and for a moment Heero feared he'd taken too much liberty again. Duo's eyes said he was still amused but now a little intrigued, so he let out a little sigh of relief.

That hand didn't move for the rest of the trip. 

*************************************

The door slammed shut and Heero found himself pressed up against the inside of it. One hand had automatically gone up to his attacker's throat, a reflex he would never be able to shake, but one that he'd managed to relax the pressure on.

When he realized it was just Duo, and that the long-haired nymph was staring at him in abject lust, Heero gave in to temptation. Lips met, their movements the uncoordinated attempt of two dominant personalities clashing, but eventually settling into a rhythm that worked well for them both. Duo's tongue twined around his and Heero led them further into the apartment so they could kiss more comfortably.

It was sort of funny how often they stumbled as they attempted to walk and kiss, and Heero found himself actually laughing against Duo's mouth. Giddiness filled him in a way he wasn't used to, the unfamiliar sensation almost always brought on by the other man.

Duo was his whole fucking world. How could he get it through the thick man's skull? He wouldn't have bought a house to share with Duo, wouldn't have lived with Duo, wouldn't have tried to have sex with Duo, and certainly wouldn't be attempting to date him. As Heero shoved Duo down onto the couch, still smiling with kiss-swollen lips and shaking his long brown bangs out of his eyes, he hoped Duo would understand without words.

Because he didn't have words to describe how he felt about Duo.

He straddled his lover's waist and found that the hands squeezing at his ass were very welcome. A jolt of pleasure shot up his spine, partially from Duo's hands but mostly from Duo's wicked grin.

A pink tongue swiped across his lips and Heero actually moaned into Duo's mouth. His own tongue darted out to spar, but Duo pulled back teasingly. His hips rocked down into his lover's, groaning at the equally hard dick pressed against his own. Duo's hair was sneaking out of its braid, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes bright. It was the most attractive look Heero had ever seen on him, and that included his tight work coveralls and the grease streaked across his face.

Heero's mouth made it to that slender neck, biting down on a pulse point and licking the bitter skin to soothe. Large hands deftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then pulled them down to his knees. He moaned and nibbled at Duo's ear, one hand moving to do the same for Duo.

When Duo's hand reached down into his boxers and wrapped around his cock his mind short circuited for a moment. A stuttered gasp wrenched from his throat and he was kissing that smiling mouth more soundly than ever. Duo worked him over even as he struggled to return the favor, his mind turning to jelly at the pleasure of each twist and pull of that hand. When he finally managed to get his own hand down Duo's shorts, the moan he received was well worth fighting to keep his sanity.

He kissed and bit at his lover, and Duo returned his attentions eagerly. They both wrestled and touched, moaning as they were both brought closer to the edge.

As Heero looked down at the other man in the throes of orgasm he was finally brought over the edge. His moan tapered off with, "Fuck you're beautiful," and suddenly Duo was shoving him away. His back slammed against the arm of the couch and those cobalt eyes were looking anywhere but at him. Heero's fuzzy mind was desperately trying to make sense of what just happened, only to come up blank.

Duo was quickly putting his dick away, buttoning his pants, straightening his shirt. The cum smeared across his clothing and stomach were ignored entirely. Heero reached out, unsure what exactly he wanted to do but knowing he needed to have Duo not be so distant from him.

The other man actually flinched though, and with an apologetic grin darted for his room.

Heero sat there for another ten minutes, listening to Duo get ready to take a shower, wondering just what the hell he'd done wrong _this time._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero makes the connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, all four of my readers. I'm sick right now, plus trying to get ready to go back to the states shortly. Still trying to find a home for my dog too (don't let me get into that can of worms).
> 
> So here's a short chapter, but I'm already working on the next. Expect the sexual aspect to ramp up soon. I know I am. They just gotta make it over a few hurdles, then we can start looking at the juicy stuff.

War Tactics

Chapter 7: Firefight

Summary: Heero makes the connection. 

 

*******************************************************************************

 

He leaned up against the walnut frame of Duo's doorway, arms crossed in wait. The shower was still running, but Heero wasn't paying much attention. Instead his mind was whirling with that same sentence he'd used just a few minutes before; _"You're beautiful."_ It didn't take a genius to figure out what triggered Duo's flight. 

He still couldn't understand _why_ though. Was it because of the gendered denotation of the adjective? That it was typically used for females? Was it Duo's agitation with his looks? The man rarely seemed troubled by his attractiveness. Instead he usually flaunted it.

Blue eyes scanned over the eggshell colored walls of their living room, skipping over the blown up picture of the five of them. The leather sectional where they'd been making progress on their relationship precious moments before. The short entryway where they stored their shoes and coats. The kitchen with the closed bar area separating it from the living room. Duo and he had plans to open it up further, change out the counter tops and make it closer to their tastes. Neither one liked the claustrophobic feel of their kitchen.

The door to the bathroom opened up off the short hallway that led to Heero's bedroom, and Duo stepped out fully dressed as usual. Upon seeing Heero waiting at his bedroom he stopped short, eyebrows scrunching for a moment. Then the expression was wiped away for a more pleasant look, the joker's smile he favored.

Heero wasn't pleased to see it.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that. What're we eating for dinner, huh?" The tone was lighthearted, forcefully so, and it grated on Heero's last nerve. He was so tired of this emotional roller-coaster ride.

So Heero narrowed his eyes further, glaring. His teeth were set for a moment, but he took a deep breath and let it out through his nostrils. "We'll order pizza. We need to discuss what you're avoiding. What makes you hide from mirrors and run at being called beautiful?" He kept his voice even, a feat in and of itself. Really, he just wanted to grab Duo and shake him until the other man finally opened up to him.

You can't make someone trust you though. Not with something so deeply personal. As was evidenced by Duo grinning and rubbing the back of his neck. "It's nothin'. Just a little quirk, 's all. Call me handsome or summat, beautiful's not 'xactly manly." His eyes belied the statement, saying there was a lot more to discover.

He pushed off the door frame, coming to stand right in front of his lover. It was obvious Duo wanted to flinch back, but that would have revealed too much weakness. This close, he could see every fleck of indigo in those startlingly blue eyes. "When you want to tell me the truth," he started, Heero's voice more glacier than he intended, "I'll be willing to listen." One hand came up to curl around Duo's ear, and this time Heero didn't need to think about the intimate action. Duo still stood ramrod straight, his hand actually fisting the base of his braid. "You _are_ beautiful." His eyes flicked down over Duo's body for a moment, then dragged slowly back up. "Being beautiful doesn't make you less masculine. I don't think anyone could mistake you for a woman."

His hand trailed down the sharp curve of Duo's neck, actually felt as Duo's adam's apple bobbed with nervousness, and came to rest against the place where his heart beat. Duo's voice was a ragged whisper, "Heero," and it set his own heart pounding.

Heero stared into uncertain eyes with all of the intensity of his own feelings, then took a step back. They needed some space now. Duo had a lot of thinking to do, and Heero should take the time to examine how far he was willing to take this relationship. He knew what he wanted, but with his own baggage being just as heavy he wasn't sure either of them were suited for each other. Could he handle Duo's insecurity? Could Duo handle his emotional ineptitude? Would they be willing to put their friendship on the chopping block just for the chance to become closer?

And when had he realized there was more to a relationship than the already deep connection they had? He'd been a fool to think that trusting Duo with his life, being completely comfortable around him, and finding him attractive were all that were necessary for a relationship. It was clear now that while they had something more than friendship previously, they still had a long way to go until they were comfortable as lovers.

As he walked toward the kitchen to grab the vid-phone off the cradle, Heero decided to put it out of his mind for the moment. A quick dinner of pizza, sitting next to Duo in comfortable silence as a movie played, sounded like the most amazing idea in the world at that moment.


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does he turn? Who does he turn to? Who can he trust? What can he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, never thought I'd get the next chapter out IMMEDIATELY, but there it is. I suppose I could have put them together, but I wasn't sure if I would finish this part or not. When the bug bites, you gotta scratch that itch. Hmm, I think I just mixed a few metaphors.

War Tactics

Chapter 8: Nightmares

Summary: Where does he turn? Who does he turn to? Who can he trust? What can he do?

 

***************************************************************

 

Everything was spiraling out of control. Darkness surrounded him, suffocated him, and he was stretched too thin in that darkness. Awareness of his self came upon the realization that someone was holding him down. He turned his head to the left, wild-eyed and choking on his own breath. He wanted to claw at his throat, to get just one lungful of air, but he couldn't pull his hands out of their hold. Duo and Trowa on his left, and when he rolled his head to the right he saw Quatre and Wufei.

Someone was holding his head, and Relena's voice whispered in his ear. _"You'll never be happy unless you're fighting. Why must men always fight so much?"_

The words echoed through this world as he kicked at nothing, feeling more hands come out of nowhere to hold his legs down as well. He couldn't see whose hands they were now, but his awareness told him that these people were more friends.

Duo sneered from above, even as his hands continued to hold him down, and that sneer turned into the joker's mask. He wanted to scream as Duo's face literally cracked down the middle, one eye gleaming violet and rolling from his head. The mask shattered but there was nothing beneath it, just a void where his face should be. _"Don't call me beautiful..." _was whispered, snarled, hissed, uttered brokenly, and he fell.__

__Down, down, down he fell, the abyss swallowing him whole. Names, faces, masks, they all whisked by as gravity took hold. He was spiraling, swirling, the weight on his limbs holding him more in place than those hands had._ _

__Still the words followed, echoing in his head. _"Get that fuckin' mirror out of my room.", "I don't fuck friends.", "I'm not a fuckin' chick!", "You're never happy unless you're fighting.", "You wanna fight?", "Oh Heero, you just don't understand.", "It takes time to adapt to peace.", "Why must you always FIGHT?"__ _

__An image from his fantasy, of Duo bent over that leather bench with his arms tied tight behind his back. His hair was loose, flowing over defined back muscles. He was straining at his bindings, staring at himself in the mirror with a horrified look that was most certainly NOT part of his fantasies. His dimpled backside flexed, but not with excitement the way Heero had envisioned so long ago. Instead the mirror cracked and shattered, cutting at Duo's flesh and severing the gag keeping his mouth shut._ _

__Heero awoke gasping, Duo's scream still resounding through his head. He coughed, shuddered, curled in on himself... Dream Duo was still screaming and bleeding when he squeezed his eyes shut, so he forced them open to stare into the darkness of his room. He could just barely make out the silhouette of his desk, the lamp sat to one side, the arch of his leather computer chair. None of it brought him comfort though, and Heero flung the sheets off of himself._ _

__In two short strides he was yanking the door open and hauling his leaden body to Duo's room. It didn't matter that he was waking the other man up, he needed to be sure he was okay. Nothing mattered more in that instant than finding out whether he'd destroyed Duo with his need to control everything, to understand everything, to know everything._ _

__He slammed Duo onto his back, staring into his eyes as best he could in the darkness of 2 a.m., then poured all of his desperation into a searing kiss. As he pried the other man's mouth open with his tongue, he begged Duo with his eyes to understand._ _

__When Duo's hands curled around his bicep and his throat, dragging him in closer, Heero finally felt like he did._ _

__They broke apart, the emotions slowly simmering down with his heartbeat, and he whimpered brokenly at Duo's mouth. "Nightmare," he nearly sobbed, and was for once grateful of Duo's tactile nature._ _

__Duo pulled him down on top of him, and they rolled until they were in a better position. It made no difference that either of them would wake up with limbs put to sleep by the awkward position. In that moment, they both needed the comfort from each other more._ _

__Heero was still shivering, even as his arms clutched Duo tight to his body. The warm puffs of breath against his collarbone and chest though, the tickle of Duo's bangs against his nose and the jut of Duo's nose against his chin had Heero finally calming. "Jus' a dream, 'Ro," Duo whispered against his skin._ _

__He could hear the sleep still clinging to Duo's voice and allowed himself to relax further. This wasn't the first time he'd crawled into Duo's bed after a nightmare, nor was it uncommon for the reverse to be true as well. But with Duo's breath and pulse pressed against him, it was the first time Heero had let his barriers completely down for the other man. "I love you," he breathed, the sound so quiet he wasn't even sure he'd said the words aloud._ _

__Duo's quiet snoring was his only answer. For the time being, it was enough. Neither one was really ready for those words to be said._ _


	9. Just Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a restless night, finally Heero gets Duo to communicate with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who was reading for sticking it through to the end. The writing decided this was where it ended, and who am I to fight it? Hope you guys enjoy.

Something wet and warm was moving along his neck, jerking Heero awake. The abrupt shift between uneasy rest and startled wakefulness had his heart pounding. It didn't take more than a second to realize that feeling was Duo's mouth and tongue sucking a hickey into his neck.

"Mornin'," Duo murmured into his skin.

The remnants of dried teartracks were flaking off his face, his eyes tired and swollen. Heero turned into the other man's embrace so he could bury himself in Duo's hair. "Morning," he mumbled back, voice still hoarse. His internal alarm clock said he hadn't gotten more than a couple hours' sleep.

There was quiet for a moment, then Duo's mouth left his neck and he stopped petting down Heero's back. "Wanna talk 'bout it?"

"No."

One hand slipped down beneath the back of his boxers. "'Kay." Duo's eyes were tilted up to meet his own now, and they sparkled mischievously. "Want me to help ya forget?"

As much as his body wanted to say yes, his mind and heart said other things. With reluctance Heero shook his head and hoped his eyes communicated apology.

Duo blinked, stared, then broke down into a hearty chuckle. He extracted himself from Heero so he could rub the sleep out of his eyes, chuckling lowly the whole while. Heero almost wished he hadn't moved away. "Don't think anyone's ever turned down a blowjob from me before. Shit, ain't that a damn first. One o' the only guys I've ever wanted to blow, too." He didn't seem concerned though, grinning at Heero with a look that said he understood.

For a moment, Heero wanted nothing more than to kiss him senseless and hold him as close as possible. Then a flash of last night's nightmare intruded and he realized if he didn't learn how to communicate with Duo better then nothing was going to work.

So he drew on all his confidence and resolve, then blurted, "We need to talk."

Immediately he knew he'd fucked up. Every bit of media ever had those four works marking the end of something. That wasn't what he'd meant to say, and Duo's darkening expression said the other man had taken it exactly the opposite of how he'd hoped.

His long-haired partner was opening his mouth, obviously upset, and Heero cut him off. "I meant literally. We need to talk more. What do you want from a relationship with me?" His heart was pounding and he worried that he'd fucked everything up beyond hope.

Duo's expression was clearing though, and he relaxed a bit more. He wasn't smiling or anything, but Heero hadn't really expected him to. "Alright," he started, looking up at Heero with one of the most focused expressions Heero had seen him wear since the war. "Yeah. Talkin'. I want what we got right now, but...more? I dunno." One hand came up to scrape along his scalp, and Heero remained silent. Duo wasn't finished, of that he was sure. "I want...kissing, definitely. Just, maybe don't sneak up on me? Also, I ain't a fuckin' chick, so no goddamn roses or nothin'."

His glare spoke volumes, so Heero hastily replied with, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." Their feet had somehow gotten tangled together, and Heero rubbed the arch of Duo's foot with his own. That long braid snaked along the mattress as Duo laughed. "Hey! I'm tryin' to be serious here!"

"Sorry," he said, his foot retracting a bit.

It was good to see a smile on Duo's face again though. "Right, no flowers or frou-frou shit. You know what I like. Uh..." he faltered a little, so Heero took up some of the slack.

"You don't want me to hold open doors or to hold your hand." That was one of the many observations Heero made while attempting to date him so far. It was so frustrating trying to figure out what to do and what not to do. Duo hadn't made it easy in any way.

Duo's sheepish look said he knew it too. "Yeah, my hands get sweaty easy so I ain't real keen on holdin' hands. And again, ain't a chick. You don't hafta hold doors open for me. I guess...just relax more? You're really freakin' out about it all, and it's got me on guard." His head ducked down, one hand picking at the sheets.

That made sense, actually. Heero was trying TOO hard. Duo was the type to go with the flow, whereas he'd always preferred having a solid plan. They'd clashed on this front on numerous occasions, but Heero needed to learn to relax more in order to keep Duo's interest. The scream from his nightmare echoed in his skull.

Clearly it showed in his expression, because Duo was looking concerned now. "Look," he murmured, tone concilliatory, "it's fine. I liked how we were. And I just wanna touch a little more before we go jumpin' into the BDSM shit." One long-fingered hand pushed back Heero's bangs and Duo smiled up at him. "And no mirrors when we DO get to that."

Heero could feel Duo's hesitation like a palpable vice around them both. "Why? Why do you hate the way you look?" Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to go asking right out like that, considering the success he'd had previously, but those indigo eyes showed a wary resignation.

"I'm a kid from L2."

Alarms went off in his head about how flat Duo's voice came out. Suddenly, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Duo was retreating now, physically and emotionally, so Heero reached out. Strong arms gathered the other man up, careful to keep Duo's long hair from getting trapped, and pulled him in close. "Don't hide. Not from me," he admonished.

A snort was his response. "I run and hide, but I never tell a lie. Don'tcha remember?"

They were inexorable now, completely tangled together in a way that was only physical. Heero longed to make it more than just physical. "Tell me."

A sigh within the space of a heartbeat, then, "What sorta things trigger your PTSD?"

Heero was confused. What in the world did his PTSD have to do with anything? Humoring him, certain there must be a reason, he listed, "Certain puppies, some phrases, fireworks, feeling out of control..."

He could feel Duo nod against his chest. "Yeah, sounds about right." Another sigh followed. "Mine's mirrors, sometimes wandering hands, sometimes people callin' me things like cute, pretty, beautiful."

That was a strange set of triggers...until suddenly it wasn't. The connection was made and Heero felt like a god damned fool for not realizing it sooner. A poor colony where street rats like Duo sometimes had to do desperate things to survive. It was a wonder he wasn't completely fucked about sex. "I'm sorry I'm an idiot," he finally settled on, squeezing Duo a little tighter. "Shit."

"Yeah."

That tightness in his chest was only getting worse now, and Heero wished for a moment he didn't love the other man so much. Being in love was uncomfortable and hard. It was so much easier sometimes to leave emotions out of everything. There was one thing Duo needed to know however. He wouldn't use the words he had used the night before, but Duo would understand regardless. "You're not just beautiful aesthetically. I know you said you prefer handsome. You are. You're one of the most masculine men I know, as well. But you're beautiful everywhere." Damn it, he wasn't sure he'd gotten enough emotion in his voice for it to have the right impact. Would Duo understand? Suddenly he wasn't so sure.

Duo relaxed in their embrace and Heero just knew he did. "Yeah, well, you're fuckin' gorgeous even with the social retardation. Ain't we just the perfect fucked up match."

Then Duo was laughing, quietly at first, but Heero joined in because it was stupid how true Duo's statement was. Before long they moved on to trying to tickle and wrestle with each other, the heavy atmosphere from earlier burst like a bubble.

A sinewy body pinned him down and Heero grinned up at Duo. He was completely unconcerned with their position currently, all traces of the earlier turmoil gone. A warm mouth closed over his own and Heero knew then that everything would work out. He'd continue working hard at winning Duo's affection. To be honest, he wasn't sure he didn't already have it. None of that mattered, Duo was pressing their bodies together in a way that had all thought leaving him in a gasp.

He looked up into sparkling blue eyes and thought, 'He's worth the fight.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a spectacular ending, and I apologize for the long wait. Thank you to the lovely people who stuck with it this long. A sequel may come up later, depending on how much time I have and how much inclination I have to write it. I will admit, with school and recovery I've had very little time for writing lately. I've also swung pretty far back into asexuality again (a constant struggle for me), so as much as I want to write a kinky sequel where Heero convinces Duo to let him bang him against a mirror, it may not happen. At least the image is in your head now too. I will try to work on Deck the Halls next, and I have an idea for a smutty one-shot for the ABO-verse. Not sure if it'll be entirely AU or just AR.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update quickly with the next chapter, but teaching little Chinese kids English takes the life out of me sometimes. Give it a week, and if I don't update someone come knocking down my door.


End file.
